


Raven in The Bar

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News FPF, Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Twins, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 这是……我送给阿羽的黑历史（我真的完全不会写东西）……这个黑帮AU完全是属于阿羽的，我的理解完全和她的设定有偏差所以不用和其他聊天记录/黑帮文联系起来，当一个AU的AU来看好了—Fake News Gangster! AU, Jon/Stephen+Jon/Steven，帮派头子/双生子，Stephen是性格温和顾全大局的哥哥，Steven是（报告扣"Stephen"）幼稚暴躁但武力值max的傲娇弟弟。为了方便行动，几乎没人知道Colbert其实是兄弟两人（哥哥很少抛头露面）。哥哥会为了Jon的特殊爱好装扮成名叫Raven的异装者。弟弟喜欢疼痛，有受虐倾向，是个逢操必哭的暴力狂+attention whore。这篇文里弟弟并不知道哥哥会换装变成Raven。而且对哥哥的嫉妒根深蒂固到下意识嫌恶的地步。每次答应自己绝对不再尝试写文都失败了。但是作为一掉坑就得到kink投喂的回报我还是动手了。自己的腿肉真心不好吃……随便看看就好……





	Raven in The Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoyo1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/gifts).



 附上和原梗作者好司机yoyo的行车记录仪：<https://www.evernote.com/pub/150650118/drivingwithyoyo>

 

—

 

“不要动。”

 

Raven用气声挑逗着Steven的耳廓——那只好的耳朵，试图安抚她的取悦对象。她轻轻晃动着丰满的臀部，在空气中画了几个完美的圈，然后紧紧贴住身下的肢体磨蹭起来。

 

今天是个大日子，他们精密策划的行动连根拔除了组织眼下最大的威胁。Jon的心情很好，带所有组织的中高层来俱乐部庆贺。

 

Steven Colbert也在其中，他似乎心情很坏。这个头号打手此前承担了整个行动中最危险的部分：谈判。Oliver得知安排时挑了挑眉，因为Steven和“谈判”百分之一百的不兼容。但他恪守了Jon的命令：送Steven进去，然后在预定的仓库外待命。

 

离最后关头（即Steven再不给出信号就发起强攻）还差五分钟时Steven出来了，手里捏着些东西。他的脸侧和西装都溅上了大量的血，他看起来像是所有人最可怕的噩梦。

 

他对隐蔽在暗处的人马轻蔑而扭曲地笑了笑，翻转手掌，让那些东西掉在地上：都是人的手指，大约七根，其中一根还戴着戒指，磕在地上发出“当啷”一声。

 

那个戒指原本属于谈判对象的领头人。这意味着原本风险极高的行动一瞬间被扭转。Oliver实时向Jon汇报时对方只是笑了笑，显然一切都在意料之内。

 

没人知道此前仓库里发生了什么，也没人想知道。事实无非是给杀人不眨眼的疯子增添一些可有可无的传言。

 

有些事情知道得越少活得越久。这句话同样适用于其他场合。今晚之前，人们都以为那个一边耳朵残废脾气暴躁一点就着总是用暴力解决一切的人几乎没有弱点。

 

而他们都是瞎子。

 

虽然包下了整个俱乐部，这里依然是半开放的。众人惊讶地发现Jon随身带来了一个女人——这个温和而威严的领导者对猫狗的喜爱远甚于女色。在公开半公开场合看他怀抱动物的次数不计其数，却从来，没有，女人。

 

然后人们仔细地看了看——那是个乔装打扮的“女人”。这个自称Raven的异装者全程依偎着Jon，笑起来能让男人的心和裤裆一样地动山摇。她保留了一些明显的男性特征，但却真的漂亮到让人无法移开视线。

 

Raven有着和名字一样*的黑色长发，全身只穿了成套的黑色蕾丝内衣，一件几乎等于没有的半透明披肩，以及一双黑色红底细高跟鞋。她坐在Jon的腿上喂对方吃桌上的樱桃，还调笑着用涂了红指甲油的手指轻挠着Jon的下颌和脖子，时不时扭动一下腰肢。

 

谁也不敢多问一个字——除了Steven。从第一眼看到Raven到现在，他始终阴沉着脸，抱着双臂，在Raven低头轻啄Jon的下唇时他终于开了口：“我以为今晚是为了感谢我的付出，而不是来看人妖的。”

 

Steven是个标准的自大狂，但他公开挑战权威的做法实际上另有原因。如果Oliver不在外头巡场，作为少数几个知道全套秘密的人他会习惯性地翻个白眼：他在嫉妒。这个幼稚的麻烦精只是讨厌失去关注罢了，尤其是Jon的关注。

 

在场的其他人发现了气氛的微妙变化，纷纷举杯向Steven敬酒执意。Steven不为所动，和Jon隔着些距离粗暴地拉开一把椅子，满脸怨恨地坐了下来，骂了一句“怪胎”。Jon耸了耸肩，状似无辜的蓝眼睛转向Raven：“走吧，去给他跳支舞。”

 

好像事情还不够糟似的。

 

“女人”停止了动作，有些迷惑地看着Jon，像是无法明白进而执行对方的指令。Jon对她眯起了眼睛：“你明白我的意思。”

 

Raven咬了咬唇，有些犹豫地跳下Jon的大腿。但当她风情万种地朝Steven走去时全场都是咽口水和吸气的声音。这到底还是个男人——手掌骨节粗壮，你还可以从黑色的蕾丝内裤下看到那一处不该存在的凸起，但是她完美的臀部和长发足以让所有人放弃对天堂的幻想。

 

当Jon柔软的玩物向他走近时，Steven发现自己难以克制地脸红起来。他没想到事情的发展会变成这样，一切无法用暴力应对的事件都不是他擅长的场合。他有些慌乱，身体不自然地后仰，紧紧贴上椅背仿佛面对着某种威胁。Raven的红唇勾出一抹笑意。她弯下腰，轻轻撩拨Steven的额发，又微微侧过头去给了他一个绵长的吻。她致命的吸引力固然令Steven眼红，但一种更为剧烈的羞耻感罩住了他——他意识到Jon在看，目不转睛地——他的性器起了反应。

 

一吻结束，Raven叉开双腿，挺着腰贴上Steven的躯体。她仰着脖子，发出一声长长的、充满情欲的叹息。Raven的胯部紧紧按压着Steven起了反应的裆部。对方的手下意识攥紧了她的腰，力道大得可能会在明天浮现出痕迹。Raven轻嘶了一声，在肢体扭动和摩擦的间隙低头寻找对方的眼神，想示意对方弄疼了自己。她下意识地撩起一边头发，试图减少继续亲吻Steven的障碍。

 

她撩的是右边。Steven抬眼对上对方同样有些残缺的耳朵——有东西在他脑袋里炸开了。

 

这是他的孪生哥哥，Stephen Colbert。

 

他今晚最不想看到的人。

 

真他妈该死！

 

……

 

Stephen立刻意识到自己做了什么。他用那一拨头发重新盖住右耳，试图用动作巧妙地掩饰并转移注意力。然而Steven只是僵直着，目不斜视地盯着前方，脸上因为羞赧透出的潮红已经消退了一大半。

 

比先前强烈万倍的情绪潮水般开始回涌。Jon知道这一切，他只是在愚弄他。如果没有Stephen失手犯下的错误他可能会被蒙骗到最后——而赢得Jon得青睐的人，永远、永远是他优秀、乖巧的哥哥。

 

嫉妒的酸液疯狂蚕食着他的生命力。尽管大腿交叠的地方传来令人心悸的热度，Steven却是冷的，Raven融化不了那颗被愤怒包裹起来的心。

 

Stephen的胸口一阵刺痛。

 

远处传来一阵低沉的轻笑，温和的、乐在其中的笑声——Jon的笑声。振动穿过艳俗喧闹的空气，穿过来回忙碌的侍应生，穿过看热闹起哄的旁人，直直地传达给了四肢交缠的两人。Steven突然一个激灵，松开了放在Raven身上的手。

 

Raven停了下来。之前剧烈的动作让她小口喘息着，但她支着双腿不敢继续接触Steven，她不确定这座情绪化的火山会不会乐意她这么做。她害怕Steven。

 

她求助般地扭头看Jon。对方一脸欣赏的神色，不慌不忙地鼓了鼓掌，示意两人继续。Raven总是喜欢获得这样的肯定，而Stephen却不一定：Raven的存在从来只围绕着Jon一个人，然而今天，这份微妙的平衡被打破了。

 

下一秒，Steven突然推开她，动作粗鲁而蛮横。Raven踉跄了一下，倒在Steven原本坐着的椅子上。Steven攥紧拳头面对着身前好整以暇的人，怒吼道：“够了！”

 

起哄的人噤了声。Jon挑起一边眉毛。

 

“别想让我配合你玩这种游戏。”Steven的声音因为愤怒而微微发颤，“让他滚。”

 

Jon的表情变化了。他依然在笑，但是Stephen读出了那种独属于Jon的神色，那是对不识好歹者的警告。他想拜托Raven来缓和局面，Raven却只是观察着，一动不动。

 

Steven开始大步向Jon走去，“让他滚！”他抬起拳头——

 

矮个子男人看准时机，起身绕开袭击者，倏地反手劈了下去。精准的力道一击引发巨大痛楚，瞬间挤压出Steven肺里的空气。Steven一声不吭地跪倒了下去。

 

Stephen不安地呻吟了一声——Jon动了真格。以Steven打不死也击不倒的狂犬性格，无法立刻跳起来回击只能说明有人真正掌握了他的要害。他知道Jon瞄准了Steven那处旧伤。当时的袭击者利用了Steven的莽撞，差点一刀要了他弟弟的命。

 

那伤口愈合得也极为缓慢。Steven拒绝配合治疗寻求关注的胡闹换来了Jon极其严厉的惩罚。他至今记得Oliver向他描述事后收拾残局时的语气：“Stephen，永远不要问我第二遍。”

 

Steven从喉间挤出几声窒息般的声响，努力想要起身，皮鞋却在地上打滑。Jon居高临下地盯着他，目光令人胆寒。他俯身，一手按住先前攻击的部位，一手摸向Steven脑后，五指状似亲密地插入Steven发间用力一扯，逼对方背对自己直起身子。Steven被迫抬头暴露出脖颈。Jon控制他的姿态像在展示一条不听话的狗。Jon给了他一耳光。

 

痛苦、屈辱和愤怒交替扫过Steven的脸，他死死闭上眼睛，不肯看向任何人。

 

如果他要还击，时机就是现在。Stephen看到他攥起了拳头。

 

Jon也留意到了——但这个冷静的男人只是低头对Stephen的左耳说了点什么，按在背部的手同时加重了力道。

 

Stephen的身体突然松弛下来。

 

Jon的话奏效了。Steven现在安静得反常。

 

那一定是桩交易，Jon给了一个他无法拒绝的条件*。

 

再度睁开眼睛的Steven立刻锁定了哥哥的身影，脸上竟然带着一丝得胜的喜悦。Stephen颤抖了一下：这是Steven抢走他心爱玩具，痛揍他同班好友或是撕碎他满分试卷时一定会摆出的表情。

 

室内并不冷，寒意却从没有布料遮盖的地方一寸寸渗入他的皮肤。他听见Raven踩着细高跟鞋走开的声音。

 

年长的男人叹了口气，环视四周，标志性的温和笑容又回到了脸上。“一点小事，别紧张。”

 

没有人动。

 

“我总说，人们需要更多的幽默感。”他依然扯着Steven的头发，“有时我希望我们只是一群喜剧演员。”失去愤怒外壳的手下慢慢站了起来，任由自己的头皮传来撕裂性的疼痛。

 

Jon开始粗暴地拖着Steven朝前走，离开这里走向俱乐部二楼。那里是为客人准备好的房间。Stephen很快意识到了Jon给出的条件是什么。

 

人群开始各自散去寻找酒精、性和药品。一双手忽然从背后环住沉默的Raven，不怀好意地轻轻撩拨着她蕾丝制的内衣带。“你是谁？”一个被酒精浸泡得松松垮垮的声音不怀好意地问道。

 

Raven轻叹一声，从纷乱的想法中抽身，扭头去看这个趁虚而入的放肆者的脸。她往脑海中清理门户的名单上多加了一个名字，随后按住那只试图解开搭扣的手，巧妙地脱身出来。

 

在门外看到Oliver的背影时Stephen闭上了眼睛。

 

他决定离开这里。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1: 黑帮份子喜欢动物的梗可以联系海明威《午后之死》里的一句话：“……那些近乎狂热地喜爱狗和其他动物的人，更有可能对人类做出残忍的事情来。”  
> 注2: Raven的原意是渡鸦  
> 注3: Jon gives him an offer he can't refuse. 原话出自《教父》


End file.
